1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an inverter that converts direct-current (DC) power into alternate-current (AC) power.
2. Description of the Related Art
As compared with the conventional PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) inverters, a gradationally controlled inverter capable of reducing the switching losses has been developed in recent years and is in practical use today. The gradationally controlled inverter is comprised of a plurality of inverters having a binary or ternary voltage relationships with one another, and it generates quasi sinusoidal waves by combining different output voltages outputted from the respective plurality of inverters.